Stories of a Universal Traveler
by iamboard
Summary: An elderly woman who was born in the universe everybody knows as Castlevania in the year 1992 but does not remember her name tells of her life, how she came to be a traveler of many universes, and what she had seen in those universes. Note: many of these universes are from other manga, cartoons, and video games.
1. Chapter 1

Stories of a Universal Traveler

Summary: An elderly woman who was born in the universe everybody knows as Castlevania in the year 1992 but does not remember her name tells of her life, how she came to be a traveler of many universes, and what she had seen in those universes. Note: many of these universes are from other manga, cartoons, and video games.

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Chapter One:

I do not know how long I have been traveling from one universe to the other, nor do I remember my own name. I have seen many interesting and odd things while traveling from universe to universe and I guess it is time to tell the story. This is a story of what has been observed throughout travels, hardships, horrors, funny moments, and so much more.

I was born in a world where people are constantly frightened of zombies, vampires, witches, and other things that one would say go bump in the night. My parents split up a month before I was born. The reason for this was that he found out she was a shaman. After the petty split up, he did not want anything to do with me, claiming I was the span of the devil. I am not sure what his occupation was nor did I know how to find him later. Mom on the other hand tried looking for a suitable father for me in all the wrong places, this eventually lead to her death at the hands of the last person she dated and my imprisonment.

I watched this sick man kill my mom, while I was the age of three. After that he locked me up to insure I did not tell of what I saw and so he did not have to find a place to hid my body if he had chose to kill me to keep me silent. Over the next eight years, he sent me to school to keep the public from thinking there was something wrong, beat me to keep me quite, molest me for fun, keep me in a cage to keep me from escaping, and feed me slop to keep me alive for his own sicking fun. During this time of torment, my only friends were the ghost that hunted the schools I went to, the black furred fox that claimed to be my sprite guide, and a hell demon who just showed put because he just found me plain fascinating. None of these sprite type beings could be seen by the person keeping captive for a reason I could not understand at the time. During school I would always do really will out of determination to escape hell. This determination to do well in school lead to me graduating from high school at the age of eleven. The teachers who had idea what was going on thought I was a child prodigy, my peers thought I has a nerd who should be bullied or ignored.

I never told my captor that I had graduated, so the day after the seniors last day of school I pretended I was going to school with just a back pack on my back and wearing my school uniform. My backpack had notebooks and pens in it. I walked the direction of the school as he was watching me to make sure I did not run away. When I became out of sight of him, I went to the town library to study and take note various things. The first things I looked up in the library were maps, trains of the areas of those maps, food that grow in those areas of those maps, edible herbs and the typical places they grew, and other things one would need to survive in the wild. Yes, I was plotting to make a run for it and I was not about to go out there blind.

The sprite guide appeared and said to me "I am glad you are not killing him, but is running away really the answer to your problems? He will either just hunt you down or put another girl through what you have been through." I did not answer the furry sprite as to not look crazy. I was willing to take the risk of him hunting me down and if he took in another girl, then the town would be asking questions. The town asking questions is the last thing he wanted plus when he did what he did to mom; everybody was too busy being frightened of Dracula up in the creepy looking castle that was to the east of this small town up until two years before this library scene, when I turned seven. Apparently some guy going by the name of Julius Belmont defeated this Dracula character for good but lost his memory in the process. This was a town that I did not take the time to memorize the name of because I was carefully plotting my escape.

As the information need appeared, while I was going through the large amount of books I had pulled off the shelves, I wrote it down. I read and wrote carefully as to not miss a single detail. The demon that is always with me was sitting beside me with an amused look on his face. Over the eight years of captivity, the demon and the sprite fox had become like family to me. Sometimes I would think they were my imagination, until they scratched me back to my senses, reminding me once again that they are in fact real and my mind is not playing tricks on me. I may think of them as family but they still refuse to tell me their names. It is some messed up logic but if that is all you have, it is all you have. After I finished with writing down research and coping maps, I put the books away. "If anybody but the person I live with ask, Please tell them I went to go to college. If the person that I live with asks, tell him I am at school." I told the librarian as I was leaving the library. With the newly acquired information, I left town and started east behind where the castle use to be, not knowing at the time that I would see many universes other then my own.

Chapter two will be soon, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Two:

As I was walking away from the town, the sprite stopped me in my tracks. "Now that you have stopped to listen and respond to me, why don't we get started on learning how to use your shaman abilities? You did not have time to do this before, so now that you ran away, now is a good of time as any to start learning. In order to do this, since you chose to go 'traveling' instead of going into hiding, you are going to have to learn by putting them into action to defend yourself from the war left over's. This you will do this instead of practicing." The sprite advised to me. "But I would not know how to do that, where do I start?" I replied back tensely. "IN THE ENTIRETY OF YOUR GENUS YOU SHOWED IN SCHOOL, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW TO USE YOUR OWN POWERS!" The sprite yelled at the top of its lungs angrily. "I am just an eleven year old, no matter how smart I am, and may still have some growing to do in character. This I intend to do while I am traveling." I answered back calmly. _God knows I would not be able to do that back in that horrid place I was in for most of my life, _I thought calmly.

Now I understand that at that point, I had not lived most of my life out, but I regress, I did not think I would live this long.

The black fox like sprite snapped me out of my thoughts with a yelp. I turned to look at the fox looking pixy character, it was already being attacked. This perplexed me for a second as I was not sure how anybody else could see the sprite. Then I snapped out of it and concentrated what felt like a large amount of energy in my hand and swiped my arm forward to release the energy in the strange creatures' direction out of instinct. This instantly turned the creature and freed the sprite. "How did I do that?" I asked to myself. The fox looked at me, probably wandering how I learned how to make an arch like attack if I did not know what to do. It finally spoke after a few minutes "It looks like you found a place to start on your own. If I were you, I would master your abilities one at a time." "How was it able to see you when that creep that had me in a cage could not?" I asked as we finally started to move away from the town again. "He had low levels of awareness of the supernatural then you do. Supernatural awareness is not just limited to shamans or people related to shamans, many others people and especially creatures of the night has it." The demon finally put his two cents worth in. It is vary unusual for him to talk, but when he does it is useful. "You grow more interesting by the day, though you think you are a boring, dry character. I cannot wait to see what you do, learn, or plan next." He continued what he was saying in saying this.

We continued walking for days. We only stopping to defend ourselves, find food in the plants, and to sleep. The only time we did not stop to sleep is when it was raining in the night. I had gotten better at using my abilities rather quickly, much to the sprites surprise. One day, I decide to stop for to clean myself up at a waterfall, as going without hygiene for too long can make one sick. After I cleaned myself, I took the chance to take a look at myself for the first time ever. I found out I had really long, strait blue black hair, tan skin, was in the early developmental stages of a girl, had a learn structure, and round, clear, and soft face. My eyes were a dark brown. The face would be normally covered up with hair from the top of my head, but was out of the way as I removed it to get a good look of myself. I took the bow robin of my school uniform off the uniform it's self and combed my hair back with my hands, then I tied my hair back with it to keep it out of my face. I put it into a high ponytail to keep it off my neck in order to keep for overheating. Then I put back on my uniform as it was the only thing I had to wear and re-fixed my hair. From there we kept moving with the same mandarin things happening. That was until I decided to improvise and try to create a new ability. "I would not advise that." The sprite was freaking out. "You could try it, but since you do not know what you are trying there could be bad consequences for your actions." A voice that was assumed to be the person who I felt following us this whole time had finally made its self known. "So how long were you planning on following me, or were you just going spy on me until I left the country?" I asked him. "Somebody was following us this whole time, Why did you not say anything!?" the demon and sprite asked frantically at the same time. "Did not feel like the person who kept me captive." I shrugged. The voice was a male with long black hair wearing a suit, looked kind of like a young man, but felt really old. By really old, I mean by centuries, not decades. This lead me to believe that he is not human as humans do not live that long.

Despite all of his warnings, I tried it anyway. I took a small amount of energy into the tip of my hands without creating much of anything but glowing hands, put them together, swiped them down together without releasing the energy, then pulled them apart, while slowing releasing the energy from my hands in a controlled and careful manner. This created some kind of portal, though I did not know it would do that. The energy felt coming from this portal felt other worldly. "What are going to do with this portal that you created? Are you going to go through it, or are you going to find a way to close it?" The black hair stranger asked. "I do not have anywhere to go, nor do I have any actual people to call family. I am curious as to what universe or world this portal leads to, so this easily amused demon, this black fox like sprite, and I will be going through it. It is not like we have anything better to do besides train, improve on skills, and grow as the type of people we are. We can do those things anywhere." This was my answer. "Good luck to you and stay on your guard then" the stranger bid me farewell.

We went through the portal and ended up falling from the sky of a different universe. We landed on the ground then got up to look around. The first thing I saw was a boy with large black feathery wings coming out of his black, sort of like a crows wings, except larger. The boy had brown hair and purple eyes, and dressed funny. He looked a bit naïve, and had a cheerful air about him. "Hi! What is your name?" he asked in way that confirmed the air about him and matched his look.

Chapter three will come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Three:

When he asked me my name, I debated rather I should give him my real name or a fake one. I decided to give him my real name. Now that I think about it, this may jog my memory as to what my name is. "Singing Bird is my name" I said to the boy. I did not pick my name, my mom did, do not judge me. Bird ironically was not my last name but my actual first name is Singing Bird, I have no idea what my last name is as I never bothered to track down my father after I had made my escape. Knowing this, I just let everybody think my last name is Bird. What can you expect when your mom was a shaman? "Are you kidding me? What kind of person names their kid after the first thing they see after their kid is born?" he laughed. "People in native American tribes" I replied. "Really? How do they work?" he asked childishly. "Normally your parents name you after the first thing they see after you are born, then when you come of age within the tribe, you play a game that is more like a test to earn a adult name to go by for the rest of your life. Since I was raised away from my mom's tribe, Singing Bird is the name I will go by for the rest of my life rather. Normally these games are to test how one can contribute to the tribe and whatever you are exceptional at is your new name and job within the tribe." I explained to him. "Sounds completed" he said.

"Not really, so what is your name since you have my name?" I asked. "My name is Cooro" he answered. "Nice to meet you, so what is with the wings? They look interesting?" I asked while thinking _Where is the sprite and the demon who normally put in their two cents worth when you do not want them to? This person really looks interesting. _"You mean you do not know, I thought you were at least some sort of +Anima seeing how you fell from the sky and all" he replied. "I would not know about +Anima because I am not from this universe. There are many things that people would perceive as out of the ordinary in my universe, but the truth is I was suppose to come here with a small pixy sized black fox and a demon who only sticks around because he thinks I am interesting. I honestly think I am kind of bland and boring. I fell out of the sky because that is where the other side of the universal portal ability, I was trying out, showed up. I honestly see no harm in telling you thing at all and I have nothing better to do then to look for that sprite and demon and work on that portal ability. So what are +Anima anyway?" I asked after explaining why I do not know what +Anima are. "+Anima are people who have the unusual gift that grants them the ability to morph one or more body parts into a form of an animal's body parts. Some can grow wings or do a full bodied transformation. I am only telling you this because you told me about yourself. So how did you make a portal?" he informed then asked. I did what I had just done minutes ago in my universe to show him then said "I am a very unusual shaman, what I just did here" I pointed at the portal then closed it so I would not be prompted to go though and have this talk with somebody else "is something I was trying out with my odd ability to manipulate my energy to do anything a practically want without altering my body. At first I had no idea it would make a portal, I thought it would make another means of defending the two I told you I had to look for and I. It turned out to be a portal to another universe so those two and I took it, not really having anywhere to go or anybody to go to." I told him. "What happened to make you not have anywhere to go?" he asked. "Long story short, people do not like finding out their wife or girlfriend is a shaman. If the husband finds out that his wife is a shaman, he will divorce her and have nothing to do with the kids that are either on the way or they already have. If it is a girlfriend who is the shaman, the guy will kill her and take any of the kids she has and lock them up and touchier them for their own amusement, until that or those kids find a way to escape." I paused. "After my escape, I had to learn how to use my abilities the hard way. Now I really need to find those two before they get into trouble, I do not want to grab too many people's attention. Good luck on your search for other +Anima." I started to head in a random direction, and then I noticed I was in a waste land like place. I remembered reading something on how to find to find water in a desert, so I looked at my notes that had it, oriented myself, got a good since of direction and started moving again. _Maybe they will be near water, I at least one of them has any common sense. I just hope they do._ I thought to myself as I walked through the desert waste land.

I was walking around the desert for hours. I had found plenty of water, but no sign of the demon and the sprite. I did go through a few desert towns with on luck. It was sad the way I say other +Anima being treated by the 'normal people'. _They should not judge somebody for being different. In a way, this reminds me of home, where people will hate you for being born what you are. It is like nothing changes just because you leave one universe and go to another._ I thought to myself as I was going though those towns. I decided to try my luck outside of the desert. I traveled until I was out of the desert, running into water occasionally. After I was out, I decided to take a rest for the night and pick up in the morning on the search for the only things that felt like family, hoping they did not get stuck in another universe that I will have to go through many portals just to get to. I fell asleep.

Chapter four will be out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarifier for anybody who may wish to comment on any moves or ideas that anybody may have perceived as copycatted: Female shamans are traditionally rare in and as a result nobody knows what they can do outside of see and commune with the dead or anything to do with the dead or undead in the case of the first universe the story starts out in. That being said, this makes the main character a pretty flexible character and as the writer, I will not make give her anymore abilities then what was already established before and while creating the first portal as I already have her set up the way I would like her set up. I got the idea for the energy while reading about how a person can produce 36J of energy by just sitting for a 30 seconds to a minute, in the form of heat, and figured she could use that to not destroy or create matter, but move the matter of air particles to where she can do what she wants within a limit amount of ability. The idea behind the portal is to not create matter, but to move the matter in the air to create a hole where she can travel out of the universe. It should and does close back up after some time and can be closed by moving the matter back into place. She will not be copying or learning anybody's move set but her own and will not be compared to other people in other universes in terms of anything that would have to do with the advantage in battle. She will only fight when she has to defend herself, the sprite, the demon, or anybody else who decides to travel with her, and the main thing she will be using is the portal/moved matter. Now that this problem is cleared up, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Four:

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the feeling of a know person. I opened one eye to remember what my surroundings were. A forest is what it looked like, I did not pay attention the night before, and I just left the desert and fell asleep up against a tree. "I thought you were looking for other +Anima. Shouldn't you be looking for them instead of watching me sleep?" I asked a very naïve +Anima who had found me the day before, after I left the portal. "How did you know I was there?" He asked coming out of the wood work. "Because I have already met you and know what the energy you give should give the feeling of." I answered. "So this is how a non-+Anima lives like when traveling" he mused more to himself then me. "So why are you stopping here instead of doing what you set out to do?" I asked him. "Are you sure you are not a +Anima? You feel like one." He asked. "I have no idea why I would feel like one, I cannot morph into an animal nor morph animal parts like one. I am also not from this universe, so why would I be a +Anima?" I asked while a little perplexed.

I got up and started to look for any herbs that I could eat this early before I picked up my search. I had found a few herbs that seemed like they would also be in my universe as well. I also found fruit to eat. The research I had done before leaving the town back in my universe helped me on picking the right fruit to eat without poisoning myself. I was about to sit in eat when Cooro, who had been following me to try to study me, stomach growled. I hand out a fruit to him and he looked at me funny. "Take the fruit, your clearly hungry." I told him. He then took the fruit. "So why are you looking for +Anima?" I asked trying to break the silence, since this was one of the rare times I got to talk to anything that was close to human outside of the school teachers and the ghost friends that I had back in my own universe. "A guy named Fly has asked me to find +Anima for him." He briefly told me with an air of naivety to him. "I do not know about this Fly you speak of and I probably would not trust him, but with the way I say +Anima being treated in desert towns, or what I assumed were +Anima, you might want to check a circus. This is of course on actual offence to anybody intended." I told him. I really did not mean any offence to him or anybody who might be a +Anima. "Okay, I will think about checking there." He replied. "I need to pick up where I left off on trying to find my companions; hopefully they have not gotten into too much trouble. Again, good luck on your search." I told him as I got up and started to leave.

I stopped for a sec, when a thought came to mind. _I could cover more ground today by running, and with a good attention to detail, I could find them quicker._ Now mind you, I am not the fastest runner, but it did cover more ground in a sorter amount of time then walking. _If they did not land in this universe, then I need to spend as little time in this one looking for them as I can. While I admit I was not a perfect portal, they should not be too far off, should they? I better hurry before they cause trouble that I cannot get there in time to fix. _I searched the forest from top to bottom, then moved on to the next area I saw to look for them. The area was a plain, with grass everywhere, farm animal, and crops. Now that I think about it, it looked more like farm land then plains. I saw a farmer tending to his crops. "Excuse me sir, have you seen a man dark hair and dark eyes, kind of tall, has a creepy smile, does not really talk too much and/or a back furred fox?" I asked him this knowing that I sounded crazy for asking, but I needed to know if he had seen them. "No I have not little girl, why are you looking for a man and a wild animal?" He asked. "Well the man is my brother, and the fox is my pet." I lied not wanting a normal person to know that I looked at a demon and a sprite as family. "No I have not seen them, got off my property" he said in a mean tone that could scare off any normal child. "Thanks for telling me and farewell." I told him in a nice tone with a bit of a sarcastic undertone to it as I ran on the next area to look for the demon and the sprite. I had checked many areas that day but to no luck. I once again decided to pick up on my search the next day as the sun was going down. I found a tree to sleep against. _Where ever they are, they have already caused trouble, so might as well try again tomorrow. _I again fell asleep for the night.

Next chapter will be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Five:

I woke up the next day and continued my search after looking for food and eating. _I should really start finding extra food to store for the next day instead of finding for just that whole day. _I thought as I was once again running to cover more ground. After checking out a few more areas, I decided to go back to the farm to double check as anything could happen overnight. Ignoring my tiredness and breathlessness I ran back as fast as I could to. Running strait there instead of rechecking the areas I had checked before. A gut felling told me it was a bad idea, but my brain told me it could not hurt to check to see if the famer was lying or tying to cover something up. _His behavior was rather eyebrow rising when I was being polite to him in asking where those two were, I would not put it passed him to lie about seeing them._ When I finally arrived back to the farm, he was not home. I decided to try to use that chance to see what this guy was hiding. _I know this is breaking and entering, but I am pretty sure I would notice this type of behavior anywhere, when I was imprisoned by the guy who killed mom, he would act the way the farmer did to anybody my age who came by. Maybe he has a child trapped in there. _So regardless of rather this was against the law or not, I broke in and entered his house.

When I got in the house, it reminded me of the glimpses of my former home that I was able to take a look at when he was having me go to school to avoid any questioning of what he was up to. Guillotine blades over the door ways, what looked like blood and semen stains in the carpet, the unmistakable smell of pig slop. _If he is not hiding somebody to abuse for his own amusement here, then he has a sick since of humor. It might be a +Anima or some other normal human he is tormenting here. If this is true, then this is bad. I mean, I know the technical term for human is long pig, but this would be worse than a farmer would treat his pigs. I just hope I can get to this person before the farmer gets back. _I used a matter displacement ability I had learned before I left my universe to move guillotine blades out of my way. This was so I could have free access to any room without the threat of being sliced in half. As I explored the small house, I decided that it would be a good idea to use the matter in the matter in the air to keep an eye out for the famer. Looking around the house the scene just got worse as things went on. This was in all directions. To anybody who would not know this type of terrain very well, it would smell too horrendous to search. Growing up in a place like this, it did not affect me as much as it would a normal person.

I found a way to what looked like a basement that was blocked by a pretty clear trap. It looked like if I tried to open the door, spikes would fall on me, instantly impaling and killing me. _Who does this farmer think he is kidding; this is the oldest trick in the book in my universe. In fact the bad people in my universe apply this trap on a much larger scale. This has to be the most over used trap ever. _I thought as I used the same ability I used on the Guillotine blades on this trap. I opened the de-trapped door and went down into the dark area. I say a torch and decided to find some way to light it for light. This place did not have electricity like back home did. I finally succeeded in lighting the torch. The basement smelled even worse than it was in the upper level of the house. There were not any traps in this part of the house like the rest of it. When I finally saw the source of the smell, I felt sick. Dead people just lying around still in chains from when they were alive and a girl about my age chained up screaming for help. She was not in that bad of shape, so I assumed that she was not imprisoned to long ago. _Rather this child is a +Anima or not, this is worse than originally thought._ I looked for the keys to the shackles as quickly as possible so I could free this person and send her in a direction the farmer is not in. Once I found them, I unlocked the girl, sent her back through the de-trapped house and sent her north-west of the house, since the farmer was to the south. "Run, do not stop for anything. Do not look back, and most of all, do not let yourself get caught. Do this if you want to live. Good luck" I told her, leaving her no room for argument. She ran from the house.

After making sure she was a safe distance I started to go farther away from the house to continue my search when I saw the farmer coming towards me with an angry look. It seemed that he had found out what I had done and was not very happy about it. _I think I over stayed my welcome in this universe. _I thought as I used the ability I used to save the sprite on my first day of travel to distract him long enough to get way and have time to reach out the ability I used to keep tabs on the farmer to see if my companions where even in this universe. Once I found out they weren't, I used a opened a portal and went through it before he could catch up to me.

After getting through the portal, I relaxed a little. _At least I did not fall out of the sky like last time. Maybe I can find some place to rest and try to search this universe for my companions. _I was removed from my thoughts when I heard a loud screech crossed with a roar. I saw what looked like a giant green thing headed towards me. I got a better look as it got closer. _Is that a giant pragmatist? I better get going if it is, I could get eaten and I have not actual combat training despite being able to defend myself from minor foes._ _I also heard that those insects have no qualms eating each over. Maybe I can run and though a few defensive abilities at it to slow it down. Tough I do not think I would be strong enough to take it down. Maybe by slowing it down, I can lose it and find a place to rest. _I proceeded to attempt to do what I had thought about doing.

Can anybody guess what this universe is that the main character, Singing Bird, just entered? I will give a hint; it has to do with every species coming into existence though 108 fruit, people turning into flying dragon knights, and moons that never set.

Next chapter will be out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Six:

As I was running from and attacking the over sized insect looking creature, I saw the end of the forest. The attacks were working somewhat but I was not losing the thing so I could take a rest. To my surprise when I left the creepy forest I had apparently landed in, the creature stopped following me. What I saw when I left the forest was a path in what looked like large mountains. Instead of taking the chance to rest, I decided to take that path as it seemed to be the only way to go.

After a bit of walking, I saw the end of the mountain range. Just when I was about to run to it a funny looking creature jumped out in front of me. It looked like a funky looking bunny with bat wing like ears. I was about to ignore it and go around it when it attacked. _Are all the animals in this universe that aggressive?_ I thought as I kicked the aggressive bunny away. I was only meaning to knock some since in it so it would leave me alone but instead it flew into the mountain side and smashed its own head on the stone from the kick. _Should probably better study my own self then assuming I am weak. Either that or the aggressive bunny was weak. _I thought to myself as I checked out the bunny. I saw it had a shirt and some gold coins on it. _What is a bunny doing with a few sizes bigger than me and gold coins on it? Since when do they need those to live? _I took the shirt knowing that it would be better than running around in a worn out torn up school outfit. I changed out of the outfit and used the long ribbon I was using for my hair to make the shirt look like a dress and parted my hair to the side to keep it out of my face. I took the money so in hopes that if I get enough, I can get better shoes. I then put the uniform in my backpack. I then decide that instead of taking a rest, I should build up myself by encountering other creatures.

After running back and forth though that mountain pass to build up while collecting gold and items at the same time, I decided to leave the mountain path and find other places to go. I saw a town not too far away after leaving the mountain path. _Good I can get better shoes, some bottoms, sell some things, get some rest, and maybe some food. I could use the sea to clean myself up after I get some rest. _I thought as I headed to the town. When I got there, I did not bother to ask what the name of the town was as I would be just passing though and grabbing supplies. I went to what looked like a weapons shop by the sign and bought some better shoes. I could not find any pants. This was fine as I was still small enough to wear the shirt as a dress and if I go too big I could just put back on the skirt part of my uniform. I sold a few magic items and weapons as I was not trained in weapons combat nor did I need magic items. I also decided to get a new ribbon for my hair to keep it out of the way. After this I left town to go to the sea to clean myself up. Taking out my cloths, I noticed some scratches here and there that I did not let bother me before. _The salt going into these scratches from the sea is going to somewhat sting. _I thought as I went into the water to clean myself up. As I thought, it did sting but I needed to be clean. As I finished cleaning myself, I looked at myself again to make sure I was not too badly roughed up or anything. In my opinion, I was fine so I got out and got dressed. Putting on my underwear, my shirt turned dress, and the new shoes. I took the new long ribbon and tied my hair up in a high pony tail to keep my hair out of my face better. I put the old shoes in my backpack and went to find food. I had to go into a forest really far away to find it, battling wild animals all the way.

When I got the food I was after, I put the food in my back pack for latter and headed back to the town where I got the shoes and the ribbon. After a bunch of battles and hours later, I found my way back in the town and headed for the place with the sign that made it look like an inn. I paid to stay in the inn to rest up as I was existed from the very eventful day.

When I got up the next day, went into the library to learn as much as I could about this universe. I had learned that the town was in is called Lohan, the content is called Endiness, humans have only been in rule for 11,000 years, that rule was caused by a war called the dragoon campaign, dragoons are dragon knights, there is a dragon layer to the direction I came from when I was headed to the town in the first place, the dragon looks like a giant jade colored bug, the moon never sets, everything came from the fruit of a tree created by a god, dragons are the strongest to come from those fruits, The last fruit has not 'hatched' as the book put it, there are a total of 108 fruits, maps of the world which I decided was a good idea to copy and mark, the terrain of the maps, and what is safe and not safe to eat. I wrote all of it down as I was finding it in hopes that it would be useful. I then closed my note book and put it away. I then picked up on my search to find the demon and the sprite. I knew I should have really sped this along by checking though air matter but I would not have gotten any growing or learning done if I had done that. I started heading to Tiberoa, because that seemed sensible to me at the time.

Next chapter will be soon 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Seven:

It took half a day to get to the border between Saludio and Tiberoa running. It looked pretty barren as I was going down the path, but luckily the way was marked by a sign. The sign was like any other cross road sign. The directions read this way to North of Saludio; the arrow pointing to north east of me. This next arrow was pointing to South of Saludio, with the arrow pointing towards, meaning that I am currently in South of Saludio. The last arrow was pointing north to Tiberoa. I went north to Tiberoa as that is my intended direction. Tiberoa was steadily looking more and more barren as I went farther into that country. While looking around and going after slowing myself down to a nice pace, I noticed that the creatures were stronger as I was fighting them and I had not slept for many days until I went back to Lohan to rest up and get information.

After a few more days of traveling non-stop and fighting I started to smell the sea again. _This must be this countries capital I am near. Maybe now I can eat something besides fruit and dead creature. Maybe I can get some rest from traveling all these days. I hope everything goes well when I get there. Maybe I can get a bath in the sea again or something outside of the city before I go in the city. _I saw the city and headed for the sea to get cleaned up so I do not look like any sort of bandit. I quickly cleaned myself up and redressed. I went for the entrance to the city and it was surprisingly easy to get in. I decided that I would see it the weapons shop had any bottoms I could buy so I do not have to run in a dress until I grow out of the shirt I was using as a dress. They at least had shorts I could wear, so I bought and put those on.

As soon as I walked out of the store, people started running. I went to go see what the commotion was about. Apparently some women was who lives in the castle was being a rude bitch to the city people who were there to see her. "Do you have any idea why somebody who looks the status of a princess would be acting un-lady like and un-princess like?" I asked a city person. "I do not know, the princess is normally kind and polite, but she has been acting like this for a week. She woke up a week ago after falling off of her horse and going into a three week coma." The randomly asked person told me. _This is clearly an imposter of the princess. The sun is setting; I better head to the Café to get food before finding an inn. _I started to try to find where I was supposed to go.

I walked into the café and made sure I had enough to get food and to pay to stay in the inn. I had enough so I ordered some food. The waitress gave me my food but started talking to me about the stars and how they could tell the future. As I listened to her babble as I ate, I thought, _I learned about stars and how they could predict the future in elementary school. I guess astrology does not change from one universe to the other except maybe a moon that never sets. By the way, how is that even possible in the first place? I guess it has something to do with those moon objects I read about. _Not stating any of my thoughts, I finished my food and excused myself from the table. _How everybody keeps treating me as an adult when I clearly look around eleven or twelve is beyond me. _I thought as I found the inn and walked in. I paid for the stay at the inn, took down my hair, cleaned my teeth, and went to bed. I feel asleep rather quickly as I was tired.

I woke up the early the next morning, having slept well. I decided to use the ribbon I was not using as a belt anymore and pair it with the one I had in my hair the night before. I decided to braid my hair in pigtails using the ribbons to make sure they did not fall apart after brushing it with a brush I found in the room. I parted the front of my hair that I did not used in the pigtails to the side and tuck the very long hair being parted to the side behind my ear until I could train it to say on that side without my ear. I straightened out my cloths and walked out the door. I sold some items that I had picked up on the way here from those battles that I forgot to sell the day before. I then ate a fruit from my backpack for morning food. After I left the city, I headed north east to Donau. This would take me two days and I know it. I run during the day and stopped to sleep during the night. I went into a valley and was attacked by thieves, and quickly defeated them and kept going, not giving them a chance to steal anything. I had nothing of value to steal anyway.

Finally I found my way to Donau. I walked into town. The town seemed in turmoil. "What is going on?" I asked a random lady. "Bandits have taken over the town." She told me. "Do you know where they are hiding out?" I asked her. "A child such as yourself is not thinking of going there, are you?" she asked me franticly. "Maybe I am, I have to find two friends of mine, and it would be a good idea for me to search each area. Plus if I can get all the way here from Saludio to hear by myself despite all the aggressive creatures, how hard can a group of bandits be?" I said to her but more to myself. "If you say so." She said skeptically. I walked away from her and proceeded to explore town. It was full of much more plant life then the rest of the country.

I continued to stop and smell the flowers was a white haired girl with red eyes and a feeling that said she was not human walked up to me. "So you are going to the bandit hid out, huh?" She asked me. "Yes, maybe I will find some of my friends if I go in that direction, and since this town is in trouble and the royal family is doing nothing about it, I might as well teach those bandits a lesson on the way. I can handle myself despite my age if that is why you are walking up to me on it." I told the girl who was clearly a wingly. "So what is your name, so I know what to put on your grave stone?" She asked. "I do not believe you will need a grave stone for me; if you must know, my name is Singing Bird. There is not much you can say to stop me from going." I told her. I then went to the exit of the town and began to leave to go do just as I said I was going to do. "You have to go through that place that deifies gravity before you can get to the bandits hide out! You need the king's permission before you can get in that place! How do you plan on getting in without permission?!" She yelled to me as I was leaving. "I have my ways of getting places." I replied casually as I left.

Next chapter will be soon 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Eight:

I went back though the valley to get to the place where they were most likely hiding. This place according to the map I copied is a place where gravity does not matter. This place looked like it was the other path I did not take when going though the valley. I headed that way thinking of the check list that I needed to fulfill.

_Things I need to do, number one: displace the gate on the place I need to go so I have free access. Two: get rid of these bandits. Three: ask the head bandit, after beating him up, three questions. Question one: who is the imposter for the princess? Question two: where is the real princess? Question three: has he seen any of my companioning coming though there? Four: thing to do is to force him to pull the other bandits out of Donau. Five: tell them I got rid of the bandits. Six: gather proof that she is an imposter. Seven: Get the real princess. Eight: break into the castle. Nine: use the princess and the proof to prove that the imposter is an imposter. If I fail to expose the imposter despite all of this, sense search for companions though tracing the matter in the air. If they are not in this world or universe, open a portal to go on to the next universe. This is assuming they do not take me seriously with what I present if I should fail to expose her. If they take me seriously, I should use the displacement ability, to get out of any shackles, do a quick sense for my companions, then open a portal to leave if at least one is not in this universe. If at least one is in this universe, break out and continue to look for them._

I was broken out of my thoughts when my sensory ability caught wind of the wingly that tried to discourage from doing this. _She is most then likely trying to catch me so she can try to feather discourage me from doing this. I could either run instead of walk, or I could wait for her to get here. _I was once again broken out of my thoughts when three creatures jumped out at me. As I was fighting back I thought, _there creatures are more abrasive then the animals in my universe when they are under the influence of Dracula. Sad part, Dracula is not even here to influence them. _I ended my thought as I took down the last creature. I decided it would be best for me to run most of the way then use stealth to sneak past any guards, and use the overly spammed, in this universe anyway, displacement ability. If one would need the kings' permission to get in, there would defiantly be royal guards there. _Luckily I can use this displacement ability at a distance. The tricky part would be seeking passed them without getting caught. I hope this works. _

The path was long and the sun was setting. I sat down and ate some food out of my back pack. As I was about to eat my fruit, the wingly caught up to me. "I thought you had your own way of getting into places." She said to me. "I do. It is one of my many unusual abilities." I told her. "You mean you can create illusions to let then let you pass though the gate?" she asked childishly. "No." I told her. "Then how do you expect to get in without killing any royal guards?" she again asked childishly. "I have a matter displacement ability that I can use from a distance. All I have to worry about is how I am going to stealthily get by them without being seen." I told her. "Huh?" she asked dumbly. _People with lack of education… ugh… _I thought. "If I tell you a secret, would you keep it?" I asked her. "Sure, I have nobody to tell." She excitedly side. She was more than likely excited to hear a secret. "I am not from this universe; I lost my friends while in a universal portal that I used to travel from my home universe to the universe I was in before this on. I am going from universe to universe looking for those friends." I told her. "Okay so you did not originate from the tree of life? Why do you want to take down bandits in this universe? Why did your parents not try to stop your friends and you from leaving?" She bombarded me with questions. "No I am not from the tree of life, I want to do some good deeds while looking for my friends and found just the things to do, and what parents? My father did not want me because my mother was a shaman, and she was killed in fount of me when I was three by the guy who imprisoned and abused me until I graduated from high school at eleven. Eleven was when I escaped with my friends under the guise of going to school. It has been around a month." I answered her questions. "So you have nothing to do but do good deeds and look for your friends?" She asked. "Precisely" I confirmed. "What do you hope to gain from doing these good deeds if you are not staying?" She asked. "Nothing, in fact I was trying to do this without getting anybodies attention." I answered. "Are you sure you can handle yourself against a band of bandits?" She asked, much to my annoyance. "Yes… They cannot be that hard if I can take them down the ones that were waiting in the valley earlier, without much any difficulty. I am going, rather you like it or not." I told her in annoyance. "I am going too." She cheered. "I cannot make your choices for you, so I guess I better have your name; this is if you are going to travel with me for any period of time while I am here." I decided not to argue with her as I proceeded to eat my food. "My name is Meru." She told her name before going on. "So what exactly are the good deeds, and what is the plan?" She was way ever excited about this. _She did not strike me as the type to hang around boring people such as myself, so why is she so insistent on hanging around me for as long as I am here. _I thought as I went on to tell her what the good deeds are, how I came to know they needed to be done, and what the plan and any back up plans are.

Next chapter will be soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Nine:

After explaining what the plan was I went on to tell her "Depending on what I can get from the bandits, some of these plans will be interchangeable and some will need improvisation on my part if I do this alone. I would prefer to try this on my own that way if this does not work; I am the only one to get into trouble. Nobody needs to get into trouble on my behalf for a possibly stupid plan I created." I was trying to warn her that since she is a part of this universe, she should avoid getting into trouble that she could not get out of. "If I get into trouble, I can use my abilities to escape and disappeared out of this universe, and if I take you, there is not guarantee that I will be able to make sure that we do not get separated in the portal. Are you sure you want in?" I continued my warning to her. "Yep, I already have been disowned by my own people and you seem to be an interesting person. It takes an interesting person to go take on bandits on your own, without telling many people." She cheered. "Why were you disowned?" I asked her, a bit curiously. "I refused to marry somebody and I wanted to see the outside world thinking that humans are not bad. They kicked me out and disowned me for those ideals." She told me since we were exchanging information on each other anyway. "Well that is a stupid reason. There is nothing I can do or say to stop you from fallowing, is there?" I committed and then asked her. "Yes it is a stupid reason, and no there is not anything you can do or say." She replied. "Okay then. Here is some food. After you are done eating, I guess we better get some sleep. Long road ahead of us in the morning" I told her as a handed her some food. After she was done, we went to sleep.

Early the next morning, Meru and I ate and started our journey to take down some bandits. I did not realize how right I was on it being a long road ahead. We ran towards our destination to save time but had to fight the aggressive creatures on the way. The fights went by quicker with Meru there since she actually helped, unlike a certain so and so, to whom I was looking for. We reached the mountain pass that the anti gravitational area was in when it was reaching sunset again.

I was looking at how much food I had because I was planning on stopping for the night. I realized I did not have enough food to get back when we did get finished with the bandits and that I needed to go out and get more food. "Could you rest here, I need to go find more food, or I could wait to be attacked again and eat whatever creature is killed." I told her. "What? You do not have enough food?" She was beginning to freak out. "Yes I do, for the trip there at least; I just do not have enough for the trip back, with feeding two people that is." I told her. "Well it is a good thing I brought so food then, I did not think you would pack enough for two people on this trip, nor did I think you would share your food with me." She perked up. "What kind of host on a trip of in a house would I be if I did not sure any food?" I asked her while raising my right eyebrow. This was an odd eye brow to rise since I am left handed. _I am surprised she has not pointed at me and said I was the devil for being left handed yet. Maybe she was not raised to believe that left handed people are possessed by the devil. _"Let's stop to eat and rest for the night, my feet hurt from running and fighting go the whole day." She complained, instantly snapping me out of my thoughts. "Nobody said you had to run. You can fly, you could have flown. You could have also road on my back and carried my back pack on your back. The extra weight would have made my arms stronger and all I need is my arms, hands and legs to fight. I have a feeling I am going to need the extra build up in my body in one of the universes I search after this one anyway." I told her, insuring that she did not have to run. "How did you know I could fly?" She asked. "You look like the description of a wingly. I read about them when I was researching this universe I am in. I always thought it was a good idea to do some research on the place where one is, it saves the trouble of asking questions that could be learned in a book." I told her. "Do you really mean it when you say I can ride your back?" She asked, grabbing food out of my back pack. "Yes I do mean you can ride on my back. I mean, nobody is forcing you to be here, right?" I told/asked her. "Nope, nobody is forcing me to be here. Yay! I can ride your back in the morning!" She yelled out in excitement. We ate out food and went to sleep for the night.

When we woke up the next morning, we ate then I let her carry my back pack along with the large hammer she insisted on carrying around. I let her plus all the things she had on to my back and gave her a piggy back ride while running to cover more ground. I stopped every so often to dodge attacks from creatures and let her down to help fight them off, at her own insistence, of course. We finally arrived at the gate to the anti gravitational place and started to put the plan to get into the place. _I hope this goes well because we will not be able to stop again until we are out of the place on the other end._

Next chapter will be soon


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Ten:

Flash Back:

"You could try and just walk up to the gate and pretend you did not displace the gate." Meru suggested. "Are you sure they are not aggressive as the creatures that attack every time we somebody travel? Isn't there job to make sure nobody gets through the gate? Wouldn't that make them seem a bit in-confident to just let people run freely through the area?" I started to ask the questions that were on my mind. "Nah, they cannot do anything to you until you pass the gates." She assured me. "If you're so sure about that… I guess we will go with your suggestion. Just know that if they do attack before any one of us gets to the gate, I will not hesitate to fight back." I warned her.

End Flash Back:

I displaced the giant gate from afar to make sure the guards did not arouse any suspicion of breaking into the area. _I have been breaking and entering into many places lately, haven't I?_ I thought as I was doing this. I then walked up to the gate with Meru behind me. To my surprise and to what Meru predicted, they guards did not pay attention. We pretended not to know that the gate was gone, by acting as if we were looking at the gate in all. When we were sure the guards were not looking at all, we crossed through where the gate was support to be. We went from floating platform to floating platform, occasionally being attacked by monsters. Once we had gotten far enough away from the gate, I stopped and thought aloud, "well that was easier than I thought it would be." "Of course it was, the guards do not care and we look like bandits being covered in dirt and all." Meru said, although she did not mention we looked like bandits before. I just let the late comment go as we were one step closer to taking down the bandits. I did not carry her though the anti gravitational place.

When we got to near the end of the area, I saw some freaky giant thing that looked to be in the way. "It is a Virage. They were on the wingly side of the dragon campaign. They were one of the aces in the hole for winglies." She informed me; as if she saw the questioning look I was giving her. "Okay then." I told her. We went around the virage because it did not wake us up and attack us. The rest of the area was just random attacks and leaving out of the end of the area. Surprisingly, the bandits were not hiding there and there was a path leading to a ruined town. We decided to keep going when night fall came as we wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.

When we got there it was sunrise. We dodged arrows that were being shot at us while fighting off random creatures. The arrows indicated that this was indeed the bandit hid out. We run through the path way that was littered in arrows, giant statue heads, and giant sized buildings with doors made for giants. We made it to a door that looked like it slid to the side like, round, and made of stone. It reminded me of those Aztec people and the decorations on their temples, that I read about in school. I was about to displace that with the displacement ability that I have been spamming thought my time in this universe when a bandit who looked like he was just dancing in martial art stances, instead of having actual skill, and two other bandits showed up. They walls were aligned with archers. We dodged the arrows for a while until the fake martial artist and his two helpers had gotten pissed off enough to attack us on their own. As I thought, he was a fake, as he and his henchmen were taken down easily. _Any real martial artist would have been able to do some damage to me, since I am not trained in any type of combat but matter manipulation. Heck I should have been easy for him if he was any good at what he was showing off. _I thought as I displaced the door so we could continue. We walked on and Meru stopped at the ally with the light bugs in it. "They can heal any damage one may take." She told me. I let her heal herself with the flies.

After she was done healing, we went on up stairs to see if we can find the boss. When we got up the stairs, there was what I assumed to be the boss of the bandits and that one guy I beat up in the valley. As we drew near, the boss and the guy I beat up proceeded to attack us. _What is up with bandits and attacking random people? _I thought as we were fighting back. The boss was hard, but he guy I beat up in the valley was still as easy as ever. The guy was taken down quickly and the boss was the only one left. The boss had a knife and I was nearly getting deep cuts. Luckily I was use to taking damage from back in the place I was held prisoner and this felt like nothing. Meru was helping but we were still getting damaged somewhat. It was almost like this person knew martial arts but did not finish his training. _Why would a martial artist, whom is a full grown man, need a knife to take down two girls? _I thought as we finally took him down.

"Okay, who is impersonating the princess? I know you know who she is, and that you are working with her." I asked him as he was lying on the floor. "He he, that clear to see, huh? Her name is Lenus." He told me. "Where is the real princess?" I asked him in the most threatening voice I could muster up as an eleven year old. "She is in the picture of herself in her own room, via magic." He told me in fear. "What are Lenus and your bandits after?" I asked him. "My bandits and I are not after anything, but Lenus is after the moon dagger, which will be given to the princess on her twentieth birthday." He told me. "One last thing before I let her ask questions to you, have you seen a scary looking guy with a creepy looking smile or a black furred fox who could talk anywhere?" I asked him. "No." Surprisingly Meru did not have any questions. We looked around the room for the first time after the bandit boss went out of being wake. We found a lever, and pulled it. The pillar in the middle of the room started to drop down. It left stairs going down. We went down the stairs, but we found nothing but a storage room and a cell. We went back up and healed our selves, via the light flies and proceeded to leave.

Next chapter will be soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Eleven:

Though we proceeded to leave, we decided to wait until the boss wakes up. This was to tell him to remove the bandits from Donau since he passed out before we could tell him to do so. When he woke up, we told him to remove the bandits as they would not be needed in Donau in the first place if the original plan was to get the moon dagger. We then left leaving no room for argument to get the princess out of the painting.

"It looks like I am going to need you for this after all; I do not know how to use magic." I told Meru. This was said as we left the town. "Are you saying you are capable of using magic, you just never learned?" She asked. "Yes, but I do not think this is the best time to learn and every magic is different. Plus, I do not see very many situations where I would need magic, having a variety of matter displacement abilities. I guess in a way that might be magic." I told her as we got on the path again to the anti gravitational place. We kept talking about the other types of magic that could be out in other universes when were attacked by a random attack.

We got rid of the creatures easier than before, even with me damaged from the not healing from the battle back in the ruined town. "Well, that was weird. I am not even 100% and these guys are easier than before." I mused out loud, more to myself then Meru. "No it isn't residence of this place that attacks you get easier with experience and physical build up. I noticed that despite being able to turn them to dust with displacement abilities, you still use your limbs to fight them head on instead of using those abilities. Do you know martial arts?" She asked. "No, I just figured it would save me much energy to just attack them head on, rather than use something that I can use to get past various problems that do not have to do with defending myself. Though most of my abilities are offensive, they can easily be put to other uses that have nothing to do with battle." I told her, being completely honest.

We were half way to the anti gravitational place when we decided to stop and rest for a few minutes. We could not stop to rest for the night, this is because it was still day. In those few minutes, we ate some food. After eating some food, we went on down the path, getting the usual attacks on the way. We got to the anti gravitational place just as the sun was setting. We figured it was a good idea to go though the place at night when the guards were sleeping. If they were any intelligent, they would have noticed the gate was missing and replaced it by now.

We went through the area with ease and saw they only did not replace the gate; they were wide awake, waiting to confront us. _Okay, maybe I should have knocked them out stealthily on my way in instead of going with Merus' plan. I was hoping to avoid attention. Oh well, cannot be avoid now, I might have to fight something that is not a bandit or a creature. _I went towards the doorway. I stopped after passing though the doorway. "Hello." I said in an innocent voice. "Do not act all innocent; what did you do with the gate? This is nothing a wingly can do and since she is a wingly, that leaves you as the cooperate to this gate disappearance." Guard one said. "Yeah, you better have a good explanation for why you had to break into this place." Guard two said in a dopy voice. "Yes, getting information on where the real princess is, since one you see is a clearly a fake, even if you are an outsider." I told them in a dignified voice. "What are you talking about; the princess is just acting funny because she fell off a horse." Guard one replied. "Nobody has their attitude change into the complete opposite but just falling off a horse. Amnesia, yes; Attitude changes, no. I am not ill educated or have lack of sense. I am not stupid and I know an imposter when I see one. Now if you do not mind, I have to get the real princess out of her painting that she has been trapped in by the imposter. I feel insulted that you would think I was as stupid as to not see an imposter." I said them offended that they would imply I could not hear, was dumb, and was blind. I stared to walk away when they grabbed me. I used the yep as a signal to let Meru know to fling escape for it.

This got me into the palace prison. This was good, because then I did not have to break into the palace, more so, they cannot keep me in because of what I used to get rid of that gate. Those guards really saved me much planning. I waited until the guards were asleep and made my move. I displaced a bar or two just to slide out of the cell and then fixed the matter displacement on the cell bars with another type of ability I learned back in my universe that takes displaced matter and brings it back to its original state. I did not need the bars to stay displaced, as I did not think I would have to go back there. I also needed to make it look like I could not have escaped no matter how hard I tried. _That was easy; I knew they would not take me seriously. _I thought as I stealthily moved around the palace dungeon. I got up to the palace and did the same thing as I did in the dungeon. I had learned from Meru that the rooms for the princesses are in the two towers, so that is where I headed.

Next chapter will be soon


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Twelve:

I was not sure which tower to go to, so I went with a hunch and went to the left. _I hope that is the right one. I hope Meru new that I was talking about the princess wearing red and pink, not the one wearing orange. With the type of talks we had, she could not be as dumb as she leads on to others. _I thought this as I was going up the stairs of the left tower. I was taking care not to be spotted. If anybody is wandering why I did not get my back pack, Meru decided to carry it all the way though the time we went through the gate to the anti gravitational area, all the way until we came back though and I got caught. She still has it. _I need to get my back pack after I am done with this. This is if she is not here. _I was now running up the stairs now. I stopped when I saw the room and the open night sky at the top. I needed to get passed the guards. I decided to just knock them out quickly so they did not sound any alarms. I know have been making myself sound like a criminal but if it will help a few people while I am looking, I guess it is worth it. I did not see Meru, with means she was either in the other tower or went home. The imposter was asleep, so it was easy to get in unnoticed. Getting into the painting was even easier than I thought as it just flashed me in there.

When I was in there, I saw that I was on one platform and the princess was on the other. The area behind me showed the inside of the bedroom in real time. There was an advanced technological device on the wall. I think Meru referred to these things as magical devices. _I could both jump and try to make it, or press the device. I will just press the device and save my energy. I may need it when I confront the imposter. I wish I would have asked for my back pack back, I could have eaten while waiting for the imposter to leave the room. I need to catch her in the throne room with everybody else._ I thought this as I was pressing the button on the device. It created the bridge to the princess. I ran over and shacked her awake. "Wake up!" I was not polite, and rather demanding in saying this as it was urgent that she woke up. "Huh, what happened? Where am I?" She asked. "You are stuck in your own painting. You have been for a month. There is an imposter running around as you, scaring your subjects. You need to wake up." Again, I was being demanding. "Oh no, that is not good. Did anybody send you to find me?" She asked in a panic. "No, they believe that you are awake and that falling off a horse effects personality. I came here discreetly because I did not think they would take my plea seriously, as I am still a child." I told her. "I do not see why not, your demeanor makes you seem much more adult then you are. The plus side to that is you make your own choices like an adult." She mused. "It still does not change the fact I am still a child who has not hit puberty yet and that nobody listens to a child except people who are still children at heart." I told her. "What do you suggest we do?" She asked. "We need to wait until morning when the imposter is not in the room so we can confront that person in the throne room and expose them, or we can leave now and hid in the room at the base of the tower. This is unless you have a better idea." I told her. "Why do we not just leave not and head to the other tower where my sister is. We could explain things to her and have more leverage behind us when we go confront the imposter." She stated her idea. "That actually would sound like a good idea, but I would have needed to get you first for that to actually work." I mused. Having come to an agreement, we left the painting and ran down most of the way of the tower.

We had to sneak around the castle to get to the other tower. I felt kind of dirty sneaking around with a princess in her own home. "I am sorry for having you sneak…" I whispered and apology to the princess. "It is fine; there is an imposter in my house." We had this talk as we were sneaking past guards. We finally got to the part where there were no guards and started to run up the stairs. _I wonder how she is able to run in such a long dress. _I thought to myself as we ran to her sisters' room. We gotten up at the top and there was only on guard. He looked laid back. "He will not stop anybody from going into the room, he is that laid back." The princess told me. I took her word for it. It is not right to argue with a princess. To what she said, the guard did not do anything as we entered the room.

To my surprise, the younger princess was awake. "I was wondering when you were going to show up as the stars predicted." The younger princess said as I came through the door with her older sister. "The stars said I would be here? So you are an astronomer?" I asked her. "My, that is such a big word for an eleven year old child to use. This is odd since you are clearly not of royal status. So why did you have to go to such drastic measures to find out where my sister is without telling many people about it? You did not even ask for permission to go into a bandit hide out to find out where she was? By the way, thanks for bringing me my real sister, where did you find her?" She asked excitedly. "I found your sister in her own painting in her room, and I did not think anybody would take me seriously when there was clearly an imposter playing your sister. I am well educated, my teachers even went as far as to say I was a prodigy and let me graduate from the highest they could teach me just a little over a month ago. I do not think I am a prodigy nor do I think I am interesting. By the way, you are welcome." I told her. I went on to tell her my side of the story and that I had learned that the imposter is after the moon dagger. "I had learned her name was Lenus from the same source. The source I had gotten has not failed me yet as he was right on where your sister was. There is no reason to distrust it as far as I am concerned now." I ended my piece on this talk. We talked all night in hopes to pass the time. We needed the imposter in the throne room where we could call her out without looking bad. As soon as we knew she might be in the throne room, we left the bedroom of the younger princess.

Next chapter will be soon 


	13. Chapter 13

I guess this might be the last chapter in Legend of Dragoon (A spoiler for those who have not guessed since the main character arrived there).

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Thirteen:

As we were going down the stairs, the guards were wondering why I was with the princesses. It was easy to tell by the looks on their faces. For once, I did not have to seek around in this place or even this world. I was almost sick of this world by now. Aggressive animals, nobody asking why there was a child traveling by themselves, the crazy stuff about the moon never setting, conceding technology magic, when that was far from the truth, and people not having much intellect. It was like this place was stuck in the dark ages. Just the same, I did not say a word. We reached the throne room without a hitch; I think it was because there was with two of the royal family with me.

We entered the throne room and what I saw was a fat man sitting beside a princess in a red and pink dress. When one compared the real one with the fake one, you could tell the fake was a fake, as the fake was slightly larger in the mid section. "Oh! Emille, why are there two of you in the room? Who is that? Lisa why are you late?" The king asked innocently. "Our friend Singing Bird thinks that Emille sitting on the throne is an imposter." The Emille standing beside me said. "I think so too." Lisa said. "What lead to this?" The king asked, not really believing his eyes that there were two Emilles' in the room. "So you found me out?" The imposter Emille or should I say Lenus said in different voice then what she was using with the subjects. This voice seemed more real and less faked. Not recognizing the voice, the king looked to the side in the direction of who was saying it. He was shocked. It was the person he thought was the princess for a month. She got off the throne and grabbed the Moon Dagger off the petiole it was on. "No matter, I have what I came here for." She said. Just them I used one of my abilities to remove it from her hand and get it into mine. I handed the Dagger to the real Emille. "Here, make sure she does not get it." I told her. The king looked even more confused at what just happened. She did not question what had just happened, she just held it. The fake who was at the balcony changed into her real form. "So you're this Lenus I have heard about." I mused. I was getting ready to use my actual abilities on her, when she jumped the balcony and flew away. _That was easier than I thought it would be. _I thought as I watched her fly away. "Is everybody okay?" I asked turning back to the royal family. "Yes, just a bit freaked out as to what just happened. Do you care to explain what just happened?" Lisa asked. "I will as soon as the king and princess Emille get out of their shock princess Lisa." I told her.

So we waited for the two royals to get out of their shock on what just happened. "Okay, before I begin, I would like to inform you that I am not of this world. Now with that out of the way, what just happened was, I used my one of my matter displacement abilities to make sure she did not leave with the moon dagger. Then she ran away. That is what just happened in a nut shell. You might want to check and see if your guards might be bandits that were working with Lenus. You also want to make sure neither one of those two go horseback riding before Emilles twentieth birthday. I will be leaving as soon as I get my back pack back from Donau and check to see if the bandits excited Donau, I might be leaving this universe and going to the next one." I told them. "Why do we need to take all those precautions for when we can ask you to stay until after Emilles birthday?" The king asked. "Because I am looking for something and I do not need the attention while looking your majesty." I told the king. "What are you looking for?" He asked. "I am looking for a black furred fox who can talk, and a creepy demonic looking man. They were with me when I left my universe but we had gotten separated going though the first universal portal. I know those two alone would get into more trouble then I have been getting into and it is really important that I find them on my own. The black furred fox is my guardian sprite and it is unlike the demonic looking man to not be where ever I am, as he is always there. Sorry if I sound crazy, I often thought I was crazy until they would claw me to let me know they were real." I told him. "Understood, eat and rest here for tonight, then go get you bag and come back when you are done." Lisa told me before her father could speak again. "If you insist Princess Lisa." I told her, giving in.

We I ate with the royal family that night. I had never seen such high class food in my life. It tasted good. I asked if I could clean myself up, they let me. I went to bed with my hair still down from cleaning myself and some barrowed cloths. The maids told me they would clean the ones I was wearing.

I woke up the next morning to find my cloths and ribbons clean and beside me. I also found some things I did not have on me when I started traveling. These items were a bra and some pads. I did not understand why I needed one of these until I looked down on my body. What I saw was breast nearing C cup size. _That is odd, I am only eleven years old, I should not have breast yet. _I had not taken into account that I developing rather quickly. _I did not think I would hit puberty for another two years. I have not had my first period yet. Am I about to? _I thought of this as I was getting dressed into my cloths and trying to find a place to store the pads just in case I needed them within the next four days. I found a travel bag that was by where my things were. It was a bag I had not spotted before. I opened it to find something in it already. I looked at the thing; it was addressed to somebody in Donau. _I think they are hinting at me to deliver this. _I thought as I used the bag to store the pads and picked up the bag. I stopped by the throne room on the way out to see if they actually wanted me to deliver this item. They told me yes. So I left then castle, the city, and went on the two day trip to Donau. I got my back pack from Meru and delivered the item. I put the pads in my back pack and rolled up the travel bag and stored it in a back pack side pocket. I headed back to the capital to sell some items, return the bag, give the gold earned by fighting I wild creatures that I still had in my bag to them, and to see what they wanted me to come back for. I quickly checked the universe though to see if they were there. They were not.

I finally got back to the castle and returned the bag, and give then the gold I eared as I did not think I would need it in the next universe and it would take up space in my back pack. "I will probably not need the gold in the next universe, and it will take up space in my back pack." I told the royal family as I was bowing to them. My back pack was feeling lighter without all of those items and gold in it. All it had now was food and my school uniform in it. "Why did you need me to come back outside of returning this travel bag princess?" I asked. "I want to thank you personally for what you have done for us and to say good bye as you leave." She said.

I opened the portal to leave after cleaning myself up and I turned around to say goodbye to them. "Goodbye, try not to get into trouble after I am gone, okay?" I told them. "Goodbye, take care of yourself." The royal family said. I walked though the portal not knowing at the time what awaited me at the other end.

Next chapter will be soon. 


	14. Chapter 14

This will probably be one of the shortest universal stops the main character makes as there is not much to do in this on.

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Fourteen:

I exited the other end of the portal to see two giant ladybugs arguing over what apparently was a sandwich. I was a cross road sign that had a sign broken off of it. I took a better look around. The cross road was in what looked like a very oversized forest and there was a red-haired girl behind me looking what looked like a mix between shock and not knowing what to do. Her cloths made it look like her most favorite thing in the world was strawberries. She looked like she strived to get things done and preferred to help people with their problems on her own and not ask for anybodies help when it came to her own problems.

I ignored the two arguing bugs and walked up to the girl. "Excuse me, do you need any help?" I asked her. This seemed to snap her out of her shock. "Oh no, I do not need help, I just need directions to deliver this package. Those two were supposed to be giving me directions but they seem to be in a argument over a sandwich." She told me, I am not sure why she was that open. "Hold on, I catch their attention." I told her as I walked to the bugs. "Hey, are you going to give this girl directions or are you just going to argue over patty nonsense? Split the sandwich in half if and share, like mature people would. There is no point in this argument." I told the bugs in a adult like, ordering voice. "How rude!" They both yelled. I stood my ground. "Well you need it; you are being rude to somebody who needs help and to who she is delivering that package to. If you are going to argue over something patty, do it after helping this person. You are wasting her time. Now hop to it." I told them, not really giving a crap if I was being rude to them as they were being rude to that nice lady. I am referring to her as a lady because she looked a few years older than me.

They straitened up almost immediately and went to go tell her which way to go. She thanked them and went on her way. I went in the direction the girl went to make sure she got her package delivered on time. "Hey wait up; you might need help getting that package to the person!" I ran after her. "No I do not need help." She told me when I caught up to her "I am not so sure about that since I do not trust that bridge up ahead. Look if there is something wrong with the bridge, I will carry you across and carry you back and then leave you alone for the rest of whatever. If the bridge is fine, I will just leave you alone for the rest of whatever. Deal?" I offered her. She sighed, "Deal" She said reluctantly.

We walked to the bridge and sure enough there was something wrong with it. I put down me back pack and picked her up "brace your-self" I told her in warning before I got ready to jump. "What are you about to…EEK!" She was asking just as I started running as fast as I could to where the broken bridge was. "Are you…EEK!" She was staring to ask just as I made a long jump to the other side of the bridge. We made it to the other side. "What was that?" She asked as I put her down. "I did say I would carry you to the other side and that is what I did. I also told you to brace your-self. I think it would be a good idea to finish delivering that package so I can take you back across, you can get back to your dog, and I can get out of your hair. Sound reasonable?" I told her.

I jumped back across before she could answer as I was going to try to keep her dog company and protect my back pack. She went to go finish delivering her package and I gave the dog something to eat out of my bag. I also double checked my bag to see if I missed any gold I should have given to that royal family. Sure enough there was a whole bag full of gold in that I missed. _Oh well… _I thought. I played with the dog to keep myself busy and to keep the dog from running away until the girl got back.

I heard a yell indicating that she was back from the delivery and needed a way back across. I jumped back across and carried her back over in the same way I got her back. I was about to walk away and start to find a place to get food for a long trip to be stored in my bag and a lake to clean my cloths and self up, so I can leave without smelling bad when I was stopped by the person I just helped twice. "What was your motive for helping?" She asked. "Absolutely nothing, I do not need reason to help people not matter what universe they are in." I told her as I quickly checked to see I any of the beings I am looking for are here.

They were not in this one. _I just need to find a place to find food and clean myself up, and then I will be leaving this place. I cannot believe I missed a bag of gold to give them._ I thought this as I started to walk away again. She tugged at my sleeve. "huh?" I turned to her. "What is your name and what do you mean by no matter what universe they are in?" She asked me. "My name is singing bird and I have been doing some universal traveling lately, though I am beginning to think that some higher power is tampering with it to make sure I show up in places that could really get me killed. All I really need to do is restock up on food and clean myself and cloths up, and I will be out of this universes hair. Sound good to you… umm?" I told her and asked her. "I am Strawberry Shortcake, and I would say that you may just have really bad luck. I could guide you to Barry Bitty City to go get more food and I will let you use my bath. It is the least I could do after you helped me twice." She told me. "You do not have to do that, I am very go at finding gathering food." I told her. "I insist then." She told me. "If you insist Strawberry." I told her then fallowed her all the way back to Barry Bitty City.

I cleaned myself up, and bought some food for my trip when we got there. I paid for it using the gold coins I missed. "Thank you for your hospitality. Good luck with the rest of the mail." I told Strawberry before stepping outside of her café to make a portal. _I hope I do not show up in a place where I could be killed on the spot._ I thought as I run through the portal.

I had gotten to the other side and found black creature that looked ready to attack, they had the a heart that one would draw in elementary school on them, It looked like it was stitched one. I got ready to fight back. _What in all of universes are these things?_

Next chapter will be soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter fifteen:

Singing Birds' point of view

I was fixing to fight when I felt somebody bump into me in the direction of the portal. I looked back slightly without her noticing me. I was one of Strawberries friends coming out of the portal and the portal closing. _I do not believe that Strawberry had introduced me to her but I could kind of guess she was from the last universe I visited by the way her hair lad a plum accessory in the hair tie. Strawberry was wearing a strawberry hat so this person must be plum something_. I thought as I went on ahead and attacked them so this person who clearly has not heard of the term 'curiosity killed the cat' could be protected from getting hurt.

I decided to combine my displacement ability with any physical attacks that require just kicking and punching to just dance though and get rid of these. Now mind you I do not think very highly of myself, so this dance probably looked amateurish in that opinion of others. I had to make sure the coast was clear so I could try to make the portal more controlled to I could take her back to her home. _I sure that will be many people in that universe who would be unhappy with me if I did not take this person back._

I finished taking them out and the first thing I here is "That was an awesome dance you used to take out those things. Where did you learn to dance?" It was coming from the girl who followed me. "I think I will take you back to your own universe, you do not need to be here um…?" I needed to know her name to finish that statement. "My name is Plum Pudding and I want to go with you, what Strawberry said about you made you seem awesome to me. Can I please come along; I am a dance expert so learning how to fight should not be too hard, right?" It looked like she did not want to go home. _I guess two people working together would make this search move faster. _I sighed. "Okay fine but you would have to learn quick, I do not thing this universe would be too friendly to people who were just learning." Once again I was giving in.

"I am a fast learner; I learn all the complicated dances really fast. You did not tell me where you learned to dance." She said once again getting back on subject. "I never learned how to dance; I just combined basic hand to hand combat with something similar to what I used to open that portal in more graceful movements to make taking down these things faster." I told her. We went more into the area we showed up in so we could find out where we are.

Plum puddings' point of view

I saw her dance and take out those black creatures like they were nothing. I moved with such grace and ease, almost like she was a dancer of some sort. It made me want to try to incorporate that into one of my dances. I thought it was great. _Strawberry did not say anything about this. _

As soon as she was done I praised her work by saying "That was an awesome dance you used to take out those things. Where did you learn to dance?" Then she said something that dismayed me much. "I think I will take you back to your own universe, you do not need to be here um…?" She did not know my name. _I guess Strawberry did not tell her my name. _"My name is Plum Pudding and I want to go with you, what Strawberry said about you made you seem awesome to me. Can I please come along; I am a dance expert so learning how to fight should not be too hard, right?" I wanted to really travel with her, I thought she was cool. _ She has good physical ability, she can dance, and if I am lucky I can rope her into staying in my universe after her journey is done. She even has a name that would fit in with my universe. _She sighed, which removed me from my thoughts. "Okay fine but you would have to learn quick, I do not thing this universe would be too friendly to people who were just learning." She told me allowing me to come along.

"I am a fast learner; I learn all the complicated dances really fast. You did not tell me where you learned to dance." I really wanted to know. I wanted to know what kind of dance teaching completion I had out in other universes. "I never learned how to dance; I just combined basic hand to hand combat with something similar to what I used to open that portal in more graceful movements to make taking down these things faster." She told me. We then went to scout out the place we had found ourselves in.

Singing Birds' point of view

We had found out that the place we had found ourselves in was a place called Hollow Baston and we learned that this place is one of the places where pure hearts go when their worlds get swallowed in darkness, there are very many worlds in this universe, those small aggressive guys that attacked as soon as we arrived are called heartless, and in order to effectively check the universe, would have to check all of the worlds in it. This is going to take a while.

Next Chapter Soon


	16. Chapter 16

Happy New Year! Now, let's get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Sixteen:

Plum Puddings' point of view

I could not get the hang of this. If it wasn't for the person I followed, I would have ended up dead many times over. _Crap, I should have thought things over before I followed her, maybe talked to her or tried to get her to teach me how to kick and punch, but no, I had to follow her right into danger. _I thought as I laid there on the ground in bandages in the campsite she set up for us. I felt useless, which is something my friends have never made me feel like in my life. The only reason why I could even get genuine bandages is because we found out that the things that the heartless where dropping are this places currency, munny.

I looked at her from where I laid and felt even worse because she was badly injured as well and was actually up and doing things to take care of me. I thought back to what had happened.

Flash Back

A large heartless attacked us as we were going to leave to travel the open pathway to the next world in this universe. I tried to help but ended up getting wiped to the side. It was about to eat me when she came in and though one of her long range abilities at it, effectively getting its attention. It moved fast, swiping at her and leaving a deep scratch on her as she made an attempt to dodge the swipe. If she had not moved we would have both died. She ignored the pain as if it had done what she had wanted, and went on an all out close up attack on the creature, doing what she had done earlier with the smaller heartless, only at a faster pace. This even went as far as to what looked like defying gravity and latterly destroying the large creature.

End Flash Back

She had done that quite easily so there is no doubt that she is not weak, but she is sort of fragile despite a high tolerance for pain. This much I can tell about the person I followed. She had carried my injured body through town while injured just to by first aid. This lead me to believe that she had either not needed it before or somebody that she was traveling with had not needed it before, so she just did not carry it around. I felt myself going to sleep; there was nothing I could do, so I passed out.

Singing Birds' point of view

I was not mad at Plum for not knowing what she was doing. I could understand that as she was just a dance instructor. Everybody has their specialties and hers are different then mine. To put it bluntly, I was not mad at her at all, I was just slightly upset that she run ahead of me into battle without thinking or coming up with a plan. Me being the nice person that I am, I decide not to yell at or lecture her on it, I figured that the injuries would teach that she needs to think fast or come up with a plan before going into battle.

Even when my instincts would take over during battle and over kill the thing that is attacking me a bit, I would try to mentally log what I did for later use for when I am not doing things on instinct. _When this is over, I really need to find out the background of my other half and see why my instincts are not that of a shaman. Shaman instinct cannot kill creatures that a normal person would have a problem with. _I though as I made sure the fire in the camp stayed ablaze.

Eventually I fell asleep. All I dreamed about was creatures a hunter would deal with back in my home universe, but for some reason I was not scared at all. That was another thing that bothered me; I was not scared of things I should be scared of, things that a normal person would be freighted to death of. I wondered where I could have gotten that from or _could I be just an outright crazy... look at me, I am so tired and injured I am questioning my sanity again. Where is that black furred fox when you need him to knock some sense into you. I should just go into a deep sleep until morning. _

Plum Puddings' point of view

I woke up the next morning feeling somewhat better. At least I could move at this point. I made one move and she woke up as if I had shaken her awake. "Are you feeling somewhat better?" She asked. I could not believe she was asking me how I was feeling. I needed to do better next time we have to defend ourselves, I was not about to let a friend I have just made get hurt again. _But how could I do it?_ "Yes, are you?" I asked back. "Yes. Did you learn your lesson on rushing off into a battle without a plan?" She asked. _So that is what I did wrong?_ I went on head and said "yes." We ate and cleaned up camp. Then we set off on the path.

Singing Birds' point of view

After a brief talk, we cleaned up camp and where on our way. We traveled down a path way that looked like it was suspended in space. At the end of it was just an island that looked like a wizard's tower. _Well at least there are we will not have to run around half a country, which is somewhat of a relief to me. _

Plum Puddings' point of view

I looked at the tower ahead; it looked kind of creepy to me. Well at least it was not a large area and maybe we could bet better treated for our injuries, if the person in the tower was nice. I was slightly nervous to say the least.

Next Chapter will be soon


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

"_Voice of instinct in mind / talking to instinct mentally"_

_Thinking_

Chapter Seventeen:

Singing Birds' point of view

We walked up to the door of the tower without any interruptions. I found it strange that we were not attacked by heartless. We walked through the door to see what looks like a typical wizard home set up. The lack of heartless felt strange because there were so many in the last place we were, plus the path disappeared as soon as we got off the path and on to the island. We walked up the stairs and tried not to touch anything. _If this is truly the home of a wizard as the decor suggest, we might was to be careful what we do._ I turned around to see Plum reaching out to touch something. I grabbed her wrist as to tell her stop without saying anything. She quickly understood and we continued up the stairs.

When we finally got up to what looked like the last door, I knocked on the door to be sure somebody was actually there. _Seeing how the road disappeared when we got off of it, I would say that whoever lives here was expecting us. _I heard a "come in" from what seems like an old man. I opened the door and let Plum through the door first. After that was finished, I looked at who said come in and it was an old man with a blue pointed hat that had stars and moons on it He had a long split beard and hair around his head. I assumed the hat was to cover his bolding and to symbolize that he was a great and powerful wizard. I did not know what a great and powerful anything was at the time because of my passed of isolation. His eyebrows were thick, his hair was gray, and he had a blue robe to match his hat. He was sitting at a desk.

His appearance demanded respect so I bowed and introduced myself, not really knowing what to do. "Sorry for invading your home, my name is Singing Bird and this is my companion Plum Pudding. Could you tell us why a road lead us here, why it disappeared after we got here, and possibly give us directions as to how to leave without falling into the depths of space?" I asked the old man.

"Actually I created that road to lead you here; Plum Pudding is an unexpected guessed. My name is Yen Sid." The now identified Yen Sid informed me. To say the least, I was shocked. _Why would a guy who is not even from my universe know about me? Most people in my universe do not know about me. _"How did you know who I was and that I was going to be in this universe?" I asked Yen Sid rather suspiciously. "You are from a prophecy that states that you are to save all universes. At least once or two people from every universe know about this prophecy. It appears that even though you have been fulfilling that prophecy, you were not told about it at all." Yen Sid said as if the information was common knowledge. _What?!_

Plum Puddings' point of view

I was shocked when the old man known as Yen Sid said that I was unexpected and even more shocked when the old man said that she was a part of a prophecy where the weight of everything in existence was on her shoulders. I listened in more. "In order to carry out this prophecy, you must change the destiny of at least one influence person in each universe. So far, you have been doing that, except you have to go back you your own universe at one point because you did not change enough there. Do not worry; you have a few years before you have to do that part as there is nothing important you can change right now. For now, you need to go around this universe and change some aspects of the destiny of many in this one. This is if one wants to make a difference in what happens. The goal is to stop the plans of a multi-universal god who wants to destroy all of the universes. Also, when you return Plum Pudding, you might want to change a few more things. There is nobody else who can do this and that leaves it up to you. I am sure it is you who is destined to do this." Yen Sid said to Singing.

I really wanted to ask the wizard how I could improve myself because I had no intention to go back to my own universe. If the universes are in trouble, then I cannot just stand by and let mine be destroyed because a prophecy said that the person I am traveling with has to do this alone. _I must do something to increase the chances of success. I must make myself useful. _I decided to speak up. "I do not wish to return to my home universe, if all universes are in trouble, I cannot stand by and do nothing; however, I have no idea how I can be helpful to this. I was hoping that you could help me with that. Please?" After my plea is when I noticed that Singing has not said anything since she asked for directions. "I will do this prophecy, seeing how I have already started. Since Plum has already said her plea and refused to let me take her back home when I offered to, she might as well learn something that could be of use. I cannot train her as I had to learn on my own, but maybe you can." I was shocked; she had backed me up on my plea. "Very well, Plum, follow me so we can start your training. Singing, meditate to see what you can improve on." Yen Sid sounded like he was giving in.

Singings' point of view

I sat down to meditate. It was rather new to me as I had never sat down to meditate before. I was use to leaning quickly and having everything came to me though pure instinct. _Instinct of what, I do not know. What am I doing, I need to clear my head. _I stopped thinking and cleared my head. I heard a voice. _"I am you instinct, the thing you have been relying on to learn how to defend yourself. Why are you questioning who you are because of me?"_ It was a male's voice. _"I did not think my instincts would be male when I am a female." _I told the instinct. _"I guess we have much about your-self to talk about then, don't we?" _The instinct said.

Next Chapter will be soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

"_Voice of instinct in mind / talking to instinct mentally"_

_Thinking_

Chapter Eighteen:

Plum Puddings' point of view

The wizard, Yen Sid had decided to teach me magic. I did not know I had magic ability in me as I was always the one to work out, dance, and things that require stamina and strength to do. It took me a while to get the first thing he was trying to teach me right. If he would have tried to teach me how to physically fight it would have been easier for me to do. I guess he wanted to give me a challenge instead of making this easy for me. The fact that I actually managed to get it right is progress in my mind. After a while I was worn out, I did not know magic could take much out of a person. A destroyed burning target was the last thing I saw before passing out.

Singing Birds' point of view

_"You are half paranormal hunter; I am derived from that side of you. Since your father's side of the family wanted nothing to do with you, you had to learn your hunter skills on your own. The mix of shaman with hunter makes your skill set different from both sides of your family. You have almost everything you need to take out that god now; you just need to build up your strength. Nobody but me, your instinct, can teach you how to use the skill set you have. You need me and I am a male voice because I came from the male side of the family. You have not learned all of the possible skills you could learn, but you have learned enough to get you though this prophecy. I will teach you the rest after this is all over." _My instinct told me. _"That does not explain how I can see ghost, have a guardian sprite, and normally have a demon following me around." _I mused to my instinct. _"The shaman half is responsible for you seeing ghost and having a guardian sprite, though a full blooded shaman have guardian spirits instead of sprites. The demon was ordered to follow you because the hell he works for and he are foes of this god trying to destroy all universes. He is from a hell that covers all universes and is not a part of your universes hell." _The instinct informed me. _"How would you know all of this if you are just my instinct?" _I asked the instinct. _"You are instinctually an intelligent person. You have been reading the minds of to gain information on people since you were born, without knowing it. It is an ability that is been put on autopilot and explains why you can read people so easily. This ability is yours and yours alone, though others in other universe can learn it." _The instinct had informed me. _"So do you know how I can improve my portal, so I can visit places where I have already been?"_ I asked it. _"You just need to think of a place where you have been while opening the portal. Your high intellect is one key factor in your skill set." _It told me. _"So can you explain why the Anima guy thought I was one of him?" _I genuinely wanted to know. _"An Anima joined up with you when you got to that universe but you do not need it to complete this prophecy, so it will remain dormant until after you are done; however, you will still feel like an +Anima to another +Anima who can sense others of his own kind. You might need to revisit some areas later on. Now it is time for you to stop meditating as you have almost woken up the Anima." _He told me just before I snapped out of my meditation.

I snapped out of the meditation and decided that try to find Yen Sid. I needed to ask him where a place where I could practice and build myself up is. I was taking my Instincts advice and had a feeling I was going to need all the buildup and practice I could get. I finally found Yen Sid I decided to voice what I was going to ask "Do you know where I can get some practice? My instinct apparently has a voice and wants me to work on what I already have in a physical sense." I asked him. "Are you sure you want to push yourself like that? You have been in meditation for almost a full day." He asked out of concern. "I have worked for longer, it is no big deal. How did Plum do on her first day?" I asked him trying to change the subject. "She finally got a low level fire spell right before passing out, I cannot blame her though, It was her first time using magic and she lasted quite a while trying to get it right. Spells do take up energy and even the lowest levels can take their toll after a while. All in all she made more progress than I thought she would on her first day." He informed me. He showed me to the place where I could practice and build myself up. I immediately got to work.

Plum Puddings' point of view

I woke up to find myself on a bed. It took me a while to remember what happened, but once I did, I started to freak out. This was no time for sleeping; I needed to practice so I could help out. I immediately ran out of the room and found the training room where I had passed out to start practicing. When I got there, the first thing I saw in the room was Singing practicing and training. She was not letting the fact that she was worn out get to her as she just worked right through it. This was the first time I saw how built she was already. I could tell she did not have much confidence in herself from that talk we had about dancing but I thought in-confident people did not have much build to them. I guess I was wrong. _Why is she building herself up if she is already built up well? I gu_ess _the heartless we faced when we first got there was not her first rodeo? _I thought as I walked up to the place I was before and started working on that fire spell again. _If I am going to keep up with her, I need to push myself harder and get all of what Yen Sid is going to teach me learned to as close to mastery as I can get._ I thought as I was casting the spell at the targets over and over again. I was going to see this though.

We both heard a nose and turned around to see a humanoid like mouse person join us in the room. "Hi, I am Mickey Mouse; I see that I am not the only person who is Yen Sid's pupil. What are you guys learning?" The Mouse introduced himself and asked. "I am Plum Pudding and I am learning magic so I can be more helpful to my friend, Singing Bird, over there." I said pointing at Singing. "I am Singing Bird and I am not really learning anything from Yen Sid, I am just improving on what I have learned on my own, while waiting on her to learn what she wants to learn." Singing informed him. "I am Training in how to use my Key Blade, Do you mind if I join you two in my training?" He asked. "Sure, why not?" Singing said as she went back to training. He started training and I went back to training knowing that the talk was over with.

Next Chapter will be soon 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

"_Voice of instinct in mind / talking to instinct mentally"_

_Thinking_

Chapter Nineteen:

Singing Birds' Point of view

It had been a month since we started training in Yen Sid's tower. Mickey was interesting to watch. He was constantly hitting the dummies with what I learned was a key blade. I had done some reading in a Yen Sid's library whenever I was not training, eating, or sleeping. Plum had learned at least four basic low level elemental spells and was learning how to use healing spells. I would be helpful if she knew healing spells. I was no longer wearing the cloths I got from Endiness because of some noisy fairies who could not decide on the color of clothes. My braids where getting too long so I put my hair back in a pony tail. The voice of my instincts and I both agreed that I need to cut my hair. I decided against it as it would be asking too much from Yen Sid. I was already asking too much when I asked him to train Plum.

I decided that it was time to have an actual long talk with my instincts since a month ago. I sat down and did what I did the first time I talked to it. _"I am glad you came to talk to me. You are still pondering why you are not scared of things that normal people are scared of. Am I correct?" _The instant asked. _"Yes but you already know that. I just thought it was human nature to be scared of what you do not understand. I figured since shaman and hunters full under the umbrella of human, it would be the same. I mean, look at my birth father, he stopped loving mom because he found out she was a shaman and he was a hunter. I just prove to me that people fear what they do not understand." _I told it. _"It is not so much of he did not understand; it was so much of conflicting nature. It is a hunter's nature to hunt and kill what is not normal by common standards, and it is a shaman's nature to communicate with what is not normal by common standards, plus a marriage cannot last long on not telling one another what you are and with you being born different, He just probably did not want the shame of you being in his family or having to acknowledge that you are related to him. This is most likely the case for your parent's divorcé. As for the reason why you are not scared of what you do not understand, well that is because you are something that others do not understand, thus you can put yourself in other things that people do not understands shoes. Does that make since to you" _It asked. _"Yes. In fact is it a very logical explanation for what might have happened, though I do not concider him my father since he had not involvement. I think I turned out okay. Thanks for the talk; I am going to go train now. Until next time"_ I told it.

I went to go train after I exited my mind and got up.

Plum Puddings' point of view

I was learning a healing spell and practicing it on Mickey who often got hurt from working with a key blade. I was ready to go to bed by the time Singing got back from whatever she was doing. She picked up on her training without saying a word. I learned a week into my training that I was not going to be able to keep up with her, she had a head start. _I am so tired from healing Mickey every time he hurts himself. I need to sleep. _"I am going to sleep." I told Mickey and Singing. "Have a good night." Singing told me. "Good Night." Mickey said. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed about home. Oh how I missed home.

Singing Birds' point of view

I was training for three hours and Mickey was wounded from head to toe. I had to stop and use a first aid kit on him. "Get some rest Mickey, you need it." I told him after I was done. He heeded my advice and went to bed. I continued training for the next six hours. Then I finally went to bed.

Next chapter will be soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any story references that or any stories that are a part of this story. All story references and stories belong to their rightful authors.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Twenty:

Singing Birds' point of view

I was getting board of waiting. Sure I do not have the best personality to hang out with but she needs to remember that she had decided to tag along. Nobody forced her at gun point to tag along, or at least I would think not. Strawberry does not seem like the type to force her friends to do things for her at gun point. Mickey reminded me a lot one of the ghost I hung around with in school. I wondered if he had passed on and was reincarnated into a giant black mouse who could talk. It would not be a far stretch considering my guardian sprite once mentioned something about everybody going though some form of reincarnation or another. It made me wonder if all shamans know this and just keep this to themselves. I wondered if the knowledge was carried over, or was just wiped clean with each new life. If knowledge was wiped clean, wouldn't they be free to make the same mistakes each life or is the knowledge stored in the back of one's mind, only ready to make its self known when one actually takes the time to look for it. I go to ponder these things in detail while waiting on Plum to get in this room and those fairies to make up their minds what color they want an article of clothing to be. I would have been really annoyed if I was not pondering these things.

She finally entered the room with some books that Yen Sid let her have just as the fairies had made up their minds. What I ended up wearing was something way out of this century and by way out of this century, I mean something that rich men would wear in the second universe I visited. Granted that is where I got the attire I was wearing up until this point. What can I say; they lived like it was the dark ages. The bottoms outfit was sort of loose wool pants, by loose I mean thin weaved and stitched together material and some shoes that just looked like dyed leather. The top of the outfit was just a shirt made the same way as the pants and a really long coat. I do not know why they felt the need to have a long tail on it but it was there design of the outfit. I do not know why they thought I was somebody who belonged in the dark ages of Europe. I looked in the mirror to get a better look, they did not pick bad colors for the outfit, white pants, shoes, and shirt, and a gray coat. I took off the coat to get a better look at any missed detail and saw a cross on the back. _Why is there a cross on the back when one would see this on Christian churches and as religious family crest? I was not raised to be religious and I am not quite sure if I would fit into the category of being one of those families who use the cross as a family crest. I am not sure if this is very befitting of me to wear. _Despite these thoughts that went through my head, I decided not to say anything and just remove it and put it in my back pack when I felt it was needed. I walked out of the room and thanked Yin Sid while the fairies were working on Plum.

Plum Puddings' point of view

I watched as Singing left the room, I hope that the fairies give me a bag to carry these books. I kind of thought Singings new outfit was neat. I got to do some thinking while the fairies were arguing about cloths. I had wondered if I had made the right choice following Singing to this universe. I could not keep up with her even if I tried. I want to express this concern to Singing but I cannot figure out how. It was then I had made a choice, I was going to ask her why I could not catch up to or keep up with her.

The fairies had finally decided on something for me to wear. This was a good thing in my book because I was tired of wearing the same torn up cloths from that heartless encounter. What I did not expect was a hooded robe. I expected something more stylish. Oh well, at least it goes with what I had spent the last month and a half learning. They changed my hair style too. My hair was changed to a loose front side pony tail, just laying on my shoulder and down my chest on the right. They also gave me a bag that matched the robe. I put the books in the bag and left the room thanking the fairies, not wanting to bring up the problems I had with the outfit. I walked outside of the room to find Singing waiting for me. I thanked Yin Sid and followed after Singing who had decided to leave that room and start walking down the stairs as I was saying thank you.

"Why can I not catch up with or keep up with you?" I asked her. "We are learning two different things, Plum. You cannot compare us as we do not have the same abilities. Your magical abilities are fine, some worrying some much. You will do fine." She told me. I gave up after that. We walked out of the tower and headed down the next open path to a place where it looked entirely made out of water.

Next chapter will be soon


End file.
